


What Would Happen If the Girls Were at Hawaii?

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Just Girly Things [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Humor, Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own nothing but the plot. Thank you to Just Girly Things tumblr for the photos.<br/><a href="http://justgirlythings.tumblr.com/post/102554896788">Image Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Happen If the Girls Were at Hawaii?

**Author's Note:**

> Every parts aren't related to each other, such as setting and time, and character. For example, in the next part, they might be high school girls, or not all of Arashi will be girls.

“We should go on a vacation,” Masako announced out loud to her friends who were all lying down comfortably on her bed. “Like at Hawaii, Spain, or the U.K.”  
  
Kazuko snorted. “Like we can afford it. We’re all broke.”  
  
“I know, but think about it! Imagine all the awesome things we’re gonna do.”  
  
“I would love to go on a vacation,” Junko said.  
  
“Me too!” Both Satoko and Shoko piped up in unison.  
  
Masako giggled and pressed herself against her headboard (her friends were taking all the damn space). She really would love to go on a vacation with her best friends, especially now that they were all adults and ready to go out into the world. They’ve been waiting for something like this ever since they were in high school and they used to talk about it a lot until they suddenly became busy with their own lives. But now that they only have this day to really spend it together, why not bring up the topic again?  
  
Masako sighed as she went off into a daydream, wishing that she were in Hawaii. She was unaware that her friends were doing the same.  
  
 _In Hawaii Dream Vacation Land_  
  
Masako had the biggest rack out of her friends and she loved showing it off, especially to make them jealous. So she decided to wear a simple light green bikini in which the bra only covered her nipples. When she looked at herself in the mirror of some hotel in Hawaii, Masako winked at herself and watched her boobs bounce up and down as she jumped.  
  
“What a nice day to go out to the beach!” Masako exclaimed and turned around to see her friends glaring at her in envy. “Girls, let’s go out to the beach.”  
  
“Okay,” they all said, still glaring at her in obvious envy that their eyes almost seemed green if you looked closely.  
  
It took a while for them to decide on what to bring to the beach, but after they were all finished, Masako pushed her friends to her car and they drove off to some beach in Hawaii.  
  
It was a spectacular sight, everything they’ve dreamt of. There were tan, hunky, good-looking men on the beach and girls that were trying to get the men’s attention (which Masako and his friends didn’t like). Anyway, the ocean was a light blue, the sand was a light tan color, and it was really such a nice day out with the sun shining down on them from the cloudless sky.  
  
“Let’s go girls!” Masako exclaimed as she slung her beach bag over her shoulder and locked her car.  
  
“OH MY GOD,” Shoko inhaled and moved closer to Satoko. “One of the guys are looking at me!”  
  
“Go get that ass,” Kazuko grinned and pushed Shoko in the direction of the men. “You slut.”  
  
“I’m not a slut!” Shoko spat and elbowed Kazuko on the stomach. “It was just nice to be acknowledged.”  
  
“I don’t think they’re looking at you… They’re staring at Masako’s rack,” Junko pointed out. Turns out, she was right because as they walked past the men all they could look at was Masako’s hug rack.  
  
“I hate you,” Junko seethed and poked at Masako’s boobs.  
  
“I love you too, Junnie! But is it me, or do I remind you guys of an anime character?” Masako twirled her long brown pigtails on their side of her head.  
  
“We all look anime,” Satoko said, who had the second biggest rack in the group but not as big as Masako’s.  
  
“It’s cute,” Masako giggled. “I like it.”  
  
“Whatever,” Kazuko shrugged. “Let’s set up our blanket first.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
All five friends helped each other out, gaining people’s attentions as they bent down from time to time. They set their towels next to each other, each having beach umbrellas to cover them from the cruel sun (they didn’t want to get tanned). Once they were done setting up, each of them lied down on their own towels and relaxed.  
  
“ _Hey, pretty women_.”  
  
The five of them pulled their sunglasses down to the tip of their noses and saw that five men from earlier were standing aside their group. They weren’t really able to get a closer look at the men earlier because they were too busy being envious of Masako’s boobs (except Masako who was staring at the ocean in awe). But now that the men were standing in front of them, the odd part was that they looked a hell of a lot like each other. Like they were the men version of them.  
  
“ _Want to go for a swim_?” One of them said. He was as skinny as Kazuko and he had this michevious glint in his eyes. For some reason, the man reminded Masako of her Kazuko herself.  
  
“Sorrii we no speeky engrish,” Masako said what she thought was good English speaking skills.  
  
“Oh, you’re Japanese?” The hunkiest one that reminded Masako of Shoko said.  
  
“Un!” Masako answered for her and her friends.”  
  
“Eh, no way! We’re Japanese too,” the one that reminded Masako of herself said with a huge grin on his face. To their surprise, they began speaking Japanese to them fluently! They talked for a while and got to know each other. As Masako had observed the men seriously reminded her of themselves, but more masculine, less boobs, and very good-looking. Anyway, Kazuko and Junko decided to swim with their strange look-alikes while Shoko and Satoko decided to eat at a cabana not far from where they were. Masako, however, had to stay because no one would take care of their stuff.  
  
“So,” her look-alike grinned and took the spot beside her where Kazuko’s towel was. Masako was panicking a little because she was thinking that the man was gonna do something weird, but then the man said something unexpected. “Do you like animals?”  
  
Masako whipper her head towards the man and almost melted when she saw his beautiful smile.  _God, this man is as cute as me._  “Yeah!” She piped up and grabbed her beach bag. The designs on it were koalas and kangaroos, and she got it from Australia when she went with her friends last year (it didn’t really happen because this is still a daydream). “I love them, lots!”  
  
The man’s grin widened. “Me too!” He exclaimed and showed her his cellphone case. On it was a koala and kangaroo as well. It was as if… Masako gulped and stared at the man in the eyes. It was as if--  
  
“We were made for each other,” both of them whispered at the same time. They were even thinking the same thing!  
  
“I’m Aiba Masaki,” the man said and held out a hand.  
  
“I’m Aibaka Masako,” she whispered and shook his hand. They almost had the same names as well!  
  
“Hey, there’s gonna be a party tonight with the guys. Do you think you and your friends can come?”  
  
“Yeah!” Masako giggled and clamped her mouth shut when she realized she was being eager. She didn’t want to seem so easy… But she was gonna go anyway with the girls.  
  
“Awesome,” Aiba grinned. “We’ll see you girls tonight.”  
  
“Kay!”  
  
For the rest of their time at the beach, they spent it with their dates until it was finally evening that they went to this party with the guys. Masako learned then the guy’s names: Ohno Satoshi, Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari, and Matsumoto Jun. Seriously, even her friends’ names were somewhat similar to the guys’ names! Oh well, that wasn’t the point now. They were heading to, what Aiba had said, a big mansion where this party was gonna happen. The guys said that it was exclusively just for the five of the girls and that there would be no one else. The girls couldn’t help but grin because they felt so special. Back in Japan, no one would do this. Ironically, though, the guys were Japanese.  
  
“We’re here!” The guys announced.  
  
Aiba was right! They were parked on a driveway of a huge mansion and it was amazing! Masako wondered if the interior was as magnificent as the outside. However, as they were being escorted into the mansion, the girls stood frozen. Now they knew why this was only for them. They were greeted by this BDSM toys and stuff as if they were ready for them. All of the girls turned to look at each other and then glanced at the guys. Their friendly auras from earlier were gone and instead all looked at them with lust in their eyes. The girls looked at each other in panic, wondering why they had gotten themselves into this situation. The next thing they knew was that they were being--  
  
 _Real time in Masako’s boring old bedroom in Tokyo, Japan_  
  
“No, stop!” Junko shrieked and threw a pillow at Masako. “That was getting so erotic. And scary. What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
“What?!” Masako pouted. “At least I was being creative!”  
  
“Ugh, this is why we stopped talking about going on vacations,” Kazuko groaned and shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Masako continued with her crazy imaginations. “Let’s stick to real life.”  
  
“Yeah,” Shoko and Satoko agreed who were glancing at Masako in horror from time to time.  
  
Masako, however, just stared at her friends in disbelief. At least she was being creative!


End file.
